


初次

by Kyoro



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoro/pseuds/Kyoro
Summary: 狂死郎接客抹布向，挺早之前写的，所以有很奇怪ooc的地方。文笔渣渣，起标题废，乱起的。
Relationships: Nemuri Kyoshiro/mob





	初次

**Author's Note:**

> 狂死郎接客抹布向，挺早之前写的，所以有很奇怪ooc的地方。文笔渣渣，起标题废，乱起的。

夜深人静，全世界都在酣睡，偶尔也只有一两下警觉的狗吠声。完满的朗月当空，无丝毫云遮挡，银晖洒下整个世界照得半亮，无需照明也可趁夜前行。  
狂死郎骑着狛狐赶往白舞，只是他的一身装扮跟和之国的风土景色及其不搭。一整套修身黑色西装，衬衫领子随意地敞开，标准的海外称呼为牛郎的行头。今晚还特地扎起了高马尾，借来了香粉往身上扑，狂死郎不禁为自己这样的敬业服务精神觉得可笑可怜。  
由于小菊的关系，狂死郎对于同性爱还是有些许了解。内心也并没有太大抵触，因为自己现在就一直贩卖利用着女人们的美色身体，自己也陪睡过其他女人。身体也是种资源手段，况且还能利用来达成目的那就更不能放过。牢牢紧握着缰绳的手还是暴露了他的怯意退意，但是……武士又有何可畏惧的呢！

很快到达了约定的潜港出口的小亭子，已经有人在等着了。他是queen手下的真打，平时负责管理兔碗监狱，还兼顾凯多为拉拢权贵而开办的牛郎店的工作。他是狂死郎店里的常客，一来二往熟悉了，也就成为了今晚的介绍牵线人。  
真打看到狂死郎的装扮很是惊讶，不知他哪来的行头，可惜有些弄巧成拙了：“狂死郎老板准备果然周全，可是我们店的客人就是喜欢的和风武士，牛郎装海外多得是了”。  
“……白费了，穿着这套甚是拘束。”狂死郎说着就把外套钮扣解开了，还是宽松的和服更加舒适，下着更空荡轻盈。  
“哈哈，店里来了位真正的武士客人们知道后可高兴了，还本就是青楼老板……”   
潜港上头白舞的土地早已被破坏殆尽，一片断壁残垣，破败空落。被带着左拐右弯，竟在不多远处的森林深处藏着诺大的和式建筑，隐蔽性很好，外面很难发现。靠近管控着的潜港出入口，地点又隐秘安全，看来很是老练成熟的男色交易。  
不像自己经营的青楼那样嬉笑喧闹，这里十分安静，装修高级，隐私性很好。被带到小房间换回惯常的和服装扮后，真打引着狂死郎走上二层，要正式见客了。  
真打手扶着楼梯，回头压低着声音神秘地说：“狂死郎老板，这次的客人可是我细心挑选介绍的，他可是海外某国的贵族，跟凯多总督的交情也很深。”  
“劳烦阁下费心了，花魁明晚的时间就安排给阁下了。”  
真打满是合意欣喜，更压低地声音说：“这位大人喜欢尚未开苞的『处男』”，说完就来到了一个房间前，轻轻敲了敲门，“客人，您点的菜到了”。  
里面应了声：“进来。”真打自是识趣离开。  
开了这扇门就真是打开新世界大门了，狂死郎深吸一口气，抱着觉悟拉开了门，“大人，在下进来了。”  
“坐这吧”，对方示意了下挨着他旁边的坐垫。对方比狂死郎身材还要高大，打扮一身贵族气息，衔着一根烟由上而下审视了一圈狂死郎。待狂死郎坐下后，从烟盒里也抽出一根烟递过去，“吸烟么？”  
狂死郎乐意至极，正好缓解自己焦虑的心情。接过含在嘴里，刚思忖着如何点燃，对方就主动靠近，烟头对烟头，点着了。突如其来的近距离暧昧动作令狂死郎十分恶心反感，但也不能发作，烦躁地猛吸了一口烟。这海外的香烟味道淡了许多，还是更喜欢烟草晒干切得细碎塞进长烟管燃烧的浓重呛鼻。  
“听说你是青楼老板，还是一名武士，武士都很心高气傲，怎么自愿地要来卖身呢？”  
第一个问句就这么直接咄咄逼人，如此傲慢无礼。狂死郎冷笑了一声，嘴角一直挂着轻佻的笑意，“大人，如今和之国哪还有什么武士啊，都在逐利附势艰难过活，还是金钱名利更是要紧。”  
虽然话语低微和缓，但客人还是听出了狂死郎的不屑与傲气。他倒是并不介意，不如反而说很喜欢，顺利地激起了他的征服欲。他站起身，俯视着狂死郎，粗暴抽掉其还在嘴里的香烟，揪起飞机头直接掏出性器怼上对方的嘴唇，“烟吸够了吧？也该开始工作吸吸男人的鸡巴了”。  
狂死郎强压着内心的反感暴怒，向上瞟了一眼，缓缓向眼前肮脏的性器吐尽最后一口烟雾，张着嘴伸长舌头开始吸吮舔舐。他笨拙细致地舔过每一个沟壑每一寸表皮，喉咙吸吮发出嘬嘬的声响，但还是由于器具太大不小心磕碰到了牙齿。  
“你这技术也太烂了，回头跟你楼里的姑娘多学学”，说完托着狂死郎的后颈，自己动起腰进出，最后释放在狂死郎的嘴里。  
这一阵粗暴的动作让狂死郎的发髻松开了，及腰的长发披散着，眼睛修长的下睫毛也挂着一滴飞溅的浊液。他把嘴里的释放物咽下了肚，满嘴的腥臭，谁没事会含着男人恶心的鸡巴啊。虽然心里怨忿，但脸上还是笑盈盈的，用衣袖拭去唇边的白浊，“大人，在下这还是第一次，还请您多体谅温柔一点”。  
客人并没搭腔，自个儿翻找着背包，接着倾倒出十几个狂死郎从没见过的物品。都是和之国未曾见过的材质，但那淫秽露骨的形状和鲜艳的桃色系不用多想就知道是些欢爱的道具。  
“来，趴下，让我温柔地给你扩张～”  
狂死郎顺从地趴着，客人把他的和服下摆掀至腰处。“和服像女人的裙子一样，真方便啊”，边感叹边解开兜裆布，挤出润滑液倒在裸露的穴口。敏感处突然的冰冷让狂死郎打了个激灵，随后一阵香味弥漫开，是虎刺梅的香气。  
听到几下悉窣翻找的声音，侧目余光中瞥见客人拿起其中的一个假阳具，过度敏感的他仍然发现了假阳具把手上雕刻了一条精致的中国龙。刚想拒绝，客人已经不管不顾毫无准备地就着润滑液慢慢推进穴道。肉壁被胀大撕裂地痛，但这初次被粗暴破开的痛怎么也比不上被龙侵犯的羞辱。他羞愤得想当场杀了这罪魁祸首，但理智与使命感告诉他冲动了就一切前功尽弃，以后也再无机会了。他只能埋着头一声不吭，忘记了妓者本分的取悦，浑身剧烈颤抖着，一身冷汗，仿佛此刻就身在当时釜中被托举的长板上，热气蒸腾得燥热，衣物松垮汗湿地粘在肌肤上。还有家臣不能护主的失职悲愤，拼命背离苟活的羞愧，这一刻不敢回想日夜逃避的噩梦让他泪湿了双眼，现在还被深如杀父之恨的龙以如此屈辱低贱的方式糟蹋着尊严……  
狂死郎他毫无爽感，各种角度的试探深入都仿佛没戳到他的敏感点，性器依旧疲软耷拉着。客人自然不知道他此刻深含的其他缘由，只当是他第一次的不适应。反而这羞辱的快感让客人情欲更加高涨，他不耐烦等不及了，其实也从没考虑过对方的感受，托着狂死郎的腰强行翻身，看到狂死郎仓皇的泪眼，凄楚动人，情欲彻底崩点，将自己的性器狠狠贯穿进入，剧烈冲撞。  
突如其来比刚才更粗大的灼热带来更撕裂的痛，狂死郎重重地闷哼了一声，武士的尊严与习惯使他咬紧着牙关，武士并不感到疼痛。然而随着这闷哼，身下明显感受到对方变得更胀大，真是自大又无礼的变态！终于松口，配合着一次次冲撞发出疼痛的呻吟声，细缝尖利的双眼却还狠狠瞪着对方。  
“哈哈，武士不是不怕痛吗？”一阵剧烈地冲撞以后，兴许是累了，变成和缓有规律的进出。冷静并适应过后，敏感点被反复摩擦到，狂死郎的性器也硬大起来，挺着和服慢慢撑起了小帐篷，顶端的浊液把洁白的和服氤氲成暧昧肮脏的浅灰，疼痛的呻吟也变成一声声挠人的娇喘，肉壁开始收缩紧紧吸着侵入自己身体的性器，发出一阵阵下流的冲撞水声。  
“终于舒服起来了么？怎么样，平时骗年轻貌美小姑娘来卖身给你敛财，现在自己也像个妓女一样被男人压在身下什么感觉？”  
“唔，甚是舒服……”又是一声娇喘漏出。  
“青楼老板，你是不是你们楼里最贵的啊？”  
狂死郎露出狐狸般的媚笑，“那自不必说，在下可是我们楼里姿色最好的”。  
“那我更要好好享受了！”  
……

完事后，狂死郎主动抱着客人的后背温存：“大人技术真好，在下很是舒服。在下对那些玩具甚是感兴趣，大人可否赐予在下？”  
客人其实一点都不在意，“你喜欢就都拿走吧。”  
得到许可后，狂死郎立刻翻身下床，麻溜地穿好衣服，把客人整个包直接顺走了。走出楼里后，直接破口大骂，真是技术差又粗暴的死变态，屁股和喉咙都痛死了。翻出包里的那根带龙假阳具，直接一掰两断，扔附近湖里了。再看看包里，有大额钞票和一把枪，兴许有用。至于那堆玩具，客人肯定喜欢，要在楼里开新服务，高收费，一次一晚十金。


End file.
